The Hero Complex
by potter717
Summary: Draco comes to Harry for help from running from the Ministry and even though he knows it's a bad idea, he just can't help helping someone in trouble. :) HP/DM I do not own these characters.


Harry raised his drink with everyone else, cheering as he downed it in one gulp. Ron had been made Head Auror and they were celebrating. Harry clapped him on the back and ordered another drink; the place was very loud but that was mostly due to their party. All of the Aurors came to celebrate with them and people had been walking up to Ron all night offering congratulations. Harry sat back and watched happily as Ron reveled in all the attention, moving around the room and talking to everyone. They had been here for a few hours and despite all of the noise and celebrating he was starting to feel sleepy. He didn't want to leave the party but he was tired and getting a bit drunk. He stood up shakily and paid for his drinks, looking around the room for Ron.

"I'm going home." Harry said, clapping him on the back again. "Congratulations, Ron."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't get sick Apperating." Ron warned and Harry laughed, leaving the bar with a final wave to whoever was looking. The night air felt wonderful on his skin; he was extra warm from the drinks and the air was cool. He took off his jacket and hung it on his arm, looking both ways on the sidewalk before remembering which way to go. He could have Apperated but Ron warned him for a reason: drinking and Apperating did not mix well. Besides, he never Apperated if he could help it, not since the war had ended. As he neared his street his brain processed that he's been seeing something the whole way home, something the same and repeating. He stopped walking and turned towards the wall of the building beside him. It was Draco Malfoy.

Actually, it was pictures of Draco Malfoy, scowling and smirking and throwing dirty looks at Harry. Or whoever stopped to look long enough. He shook his brain to clear the fuzziness from the drinks and his exhaustion and he looked closer, focused harder. They were wanted posters; of course they were wanted posters. That had been Ron's first action as Head Auror earlier that morning. Harry stepped closer to one of them, looking hard at it as if Draco was just going to pop right out of the poster.

"I look damn good for a wanted man, wouldn't you say Potter?"

Harry jumped back but was still looking at the poster. He realized too late that it was impossible for the poster to have spoken. By the time he thought to look around the sidewalk his wand was flying out of his pocket, landing neatly in a pale hand. Harry's eyes found Draco's as he stood there on the sidewalk, smirking just like the picture Draco always does.

"You've been drinking, Potter. You're slow." Draco jeered, twirling Harry's wand in his fingers.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Out in plain site where anyone can see you?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed quietly. "They'd never catch me in time, Potter. You can stay hidden a long time with Apperation. Of course, you'd know all about that." Harry just watched Draco pacing back and forth, his wand still moving through his fingers. "I need your help, Potter."

Harry gasped sarcastically. "I think your father just rolled over in his grave!" Draco stopped twirling Harry's wand and pointed his own wand at Harry, his face twisted in anger. "Careful, Malfoy…if you need my help that badly you aren't going to want to hurt me." After a long moment of glaring at Harry he lowered his wand, started twirling Harry's again and resumed his slow pacing. "What makes you think I'm going to help you?"

Draco smirked again, meeting Harry's eyes. "You have a hero complex. You can't resist helping someone in trouble."

"That doesn't stretch to the Ministry's Most Wanted, Malfoy."

"Oh, it doesn't? Were you not the Ministry's Most Wanted just a year ago? When you were brought to me for identification?" Draco asked smoothly, keeping his eyes fixed on Harry while he paced.

"Reasoning with them won't work. They are determined to get you into trial. You should go; you might be cleared of all charges." Harry said shrugging.

Draco laughed out loud at the idea. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Potter?" Harry half smiled and Draco threw him a dirty look. "What I need is a place to hide, a safe house where I can live peacefully. I don't want to be on the run anymore."

Harry had his mouth slightly open, his refusal ready at the tip of his tongue. But Draco's last sentence stopped him short and he bit the words back. Harry heard sadness and his mind, even though it was working slower, flashed through the last year. Never staying in one place too long, sneaking around for food, and fighting with his friends when they were frustrated. Then Harry realized that Draco was alone and that was probably driving him mad. Why else would he willingly seek Harry's company? Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes hard. "Fine; I'm going to regret this, but fine. You can stay with me until I find a place for you."

Draco grinned and stopped pacing, holding out Harry's wand to him. Harry snatched it back and stuffed it into his back pocket, continuing down the sidewalk. Draco grabbed his arm and made him stop. "We're not walking, are we?"

"Yeah, it's very close."

"Potter, I'm a wanted man! Don't you think it's best we get there as quickly as possible?" Draco asked. Harry sighed heavily and stuck out his arm; Draco gripped his elbow hard and Harry turned on the spot. As soon as they landed Draco was examining the house, looking through the front windows. Harry however, was doubled over the bush by the porch, vomiting up everything he drank that night before passing out on the step.

Harry woke up the next morning with the sun in his eyes. But that wasn't right, because the window in his room didn't face the sun in the morning. He blinked his eyes open and saw the house across the street. Furrowing his brows he sat up quickly, his head spinning a little bit as he took in his surroundings. He was on his porch; he had fallen asleep on his own front porch! Then he remembered Draco and suddenly he was wide awake and angry. He must have drunk a lot more than he'd thought to have agreed to help Draco. But it looked like he was gone again so it didn't really matter. Harry turned to his door when he heard a small pop behind him. He froze and sighed in disappointment.

"Oh good, you're awake." Draco said casually.

"I'm awake? Why the hell did you leave me on the porch?" Harry asked angrily, turning to face him.

"I couldn't open the damn door, thanks to your spells! I even tried using your wand but it wasn't working."

"So you just left me here?"

"Where was I going to take you?" Draco asked, opening his arms wide. Harry's eyes moved to the white bag in his hand. "Oh, I got breakfast while I was out." Draco said holding it out. Harry glared at him for a moment longer before pushing the door open and waving him in. He didn't know why he changed his mind again but he felt bad sending him away now. By the time Harry shut the door and moved further into the house Draco was sitting at the kitchen table digging into the breakfast.

"Can you not-" Harry started but then realized he didn't know where he was going with that. He'd told Draco he could stay here. He'd signed up for this. "Ugh, never mind. I have to go to work; if you don't leave the house you're not going to be found. There are a lot of charms on the house and as you saw no one can open the doors or windows except me. Don't break anything." Harry warned. He took a quick shower and Disapperated right from his room, landing in his office. Once he was in the closed, small room he sank down in his chair and let everything sink in. Draco Malfoy was living at his house. He was helping Draco Malfoy hide from the Ministry. Even worse, he was helping Draco Malfoy hide from Ron. He groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

The good news was that he was on the inside. He raised his head suddenly and shook it. What was he thinking? That was not good news; he was helping a criminal hide from the Ministry! If he was caught he would end up in Azkaban himself and how would he ever face his friends again if Ron had to drag him to Azkaban? This was not right; as hard as it was going to be, he was going to have to make Draco leave. Draco was an adult and very good with magic; Harry had no doubt that he would be just fine. All he needed was an empty house to stay in and that was something he could find on his own. He stood up quickly deciding that he had to go do it now; the longer he was in Harry's house the harder it was going to be. He stepped out into the hall and ran right into Ron.

"Harry! I was just coming to see you, are you leaving?"

"Just going home for a second, I forgot something." Harry said vaguely, hoping that Ron wouldn't press him for more information. Luckily, he seemed to have other things on his mind.

"Oh, well I have good news! I've just put in a request to have the Trace put back on Malfoy."

Harry froze and stared at Ron like he'd just grown another head. "Wha—is that even possible?"

"That's what I went to find out. The Head of the Improper Use of Magic office is going to let me know by the end of the day. We're finally going to find him!" Ron said excitedly, clapping Harry on the back.

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual about it.

"Of course not! I've always hoped I'd be the one who brings him in and now I finally found the perfect way to do that!" Ron said. Harry forced a smile so that Ron wouldn't get suspicious. There was no way he could send Draco out alone now. Without the ability to use his magic he'd be found in five minutes. And then another thought hit Harry and he had to bite his lip to keep from gasping out loud. If the Improper use of Magic office was working on it right now, it could kick in at any moment! Mumbling under his breath Harry took off for the Appiration area. He didn't even pause to catch his breath before he turned on the spot and landed with a pop in the kitchen. Draco had his wand out and in his hand and Harry acted without thinking.

"No, don't!" he shouted and he tackled Draco to the ground, ripping the wand out of his hands as he fell on top of him. They laid like that for a few seconds, eyes locked on each others. Harry looked worried and Draco looked confused. "Tell me you haven't used magic."

"Do you mind getting off of me, Potter?" Draco snapped and Harry, realizing suddenly that he was still lying on top of Draco hurried to get off, sitting next to him on the kitchen floor. Draco sat up slowly and looked at Harry. "What is your problem?"

"Magic, have you done any magic today?" Harry asked desperately.

"No! Tell me what is going on."

Harry let out a long breath of relief. "Ron is having the Improper Use of Magic office attempt to put the Trace on you."

Draco stared at him with a blank face. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know but they are trying and until I know for sure you can't use magic." Harry said. He stood up and went to put both wands in his pocket when Draco held his hand out for his. Harry looked up and hesitated.

"I can handle my own wand, Potter. I'm not going to use it until we know." Harry watched him for a moment longer before handing it over. "Good thing I have you on the inside." Draco said laughing. Harry glared up at him and stormed out of the kitchen. "Hey! What the hell is your problem?"

"You! All of this!" Harry shouted, waving his arms around to signal the whole house. "Do you know what I'm risking, having you stay here? And you just run around getting breakfast and laughing about how you've got someone on the inside and it's not funny! I don't know why I even agreed to this." He turned away and headed for the front door.

"Why don't you just kick me out, then?" Draco shouted after him. Harry turned around and almost started shouting again but he stopped himself with a deep breath. There was no point to this; he'd panicked at the thought of Draco being found in his house and he was taking it out on Draco. He knew what he was doing, how to stay hidden; and when he really thought about it, who was going to come knocking on his door first? His guilty conscious was making him over react and if he didn't calm down they would be caught for sure.

"You wouldn't survive a minute on your own, especially without magic." Harry said finally. Draco watched him for a moment as if he expected another explosion but finally he rolled his eyes at the comment. "Don't use your magic." Harry warned again and then he left, Apperating back to the Ministry from the porch. In his office he attempted to actually do some work, but his mind was too distracted. He needed to get a grip on himself; there was no way he could just not work until all of this was over. For all he knew they would never find Draco, and with that he actually groaned out loud because he was sure he couldn't handle Draco Malfoy living with him forever. He bent forward and hit his head on the desk. This was the last time he was going to worry about it, he told himself. He lifted his head again, pulled his papers closer and started to work.

Surprisingly, the mental pep talk helped more than he'd anticipated. Before he knew it, Harry realized that he had worked straight through lunch and was almost done with his reports. The pile was significantly smaller and he decided that he'd done enough, more than he expected, and that he'd call it a night. He filed away everything that he'd finished and grabbed his jacket, heading out into the hall when he bumped into Ron again.

"I always catch you when you're leaving!" Ron said. Harry smiled but he said nothing, hoping that Ron was here because he had some news on the Trace. "It worked, and even better, it's fine tuned for his wand."

"Fine tuned?"

"Well, you know how when an under aged wizard does magic, you technically don't know if it was them or not in a house of other wizards? Well, we fixed that, so even if he's staying with another wizard, he can't do any magic without us knowing about it." Ron explained, grinning like it was Christmas. Harry knew he should be happy for him but his pep talk could only do so much for him and just like that his nerves were back. Once again the fact that he was harboring a criminal pressed down on him and he congratulated Ron with a forced tone. As soon as Ron left the awkward smile dropped from his face and he hurried home as fast as he could.

When he walking into the house Draco was pacing back and forth, stopping suddenly when he saw Harry. "Finally! I'm fucking starving!"

"Starving? Why haven't you eaten anything?" Harry asked surprised. Draco glanced into the kitchen but he didn't say anything, continuing to pace back and forth. "I don't care if you use my stuff; obviously you have to if you're going to be staying here."

"Yeah, I know that." Draco said angrily. He glanced into the kitchen again and Harry suddenly realized what was happening.

"You don't know how to cook without magic, do you?" Harry asked, half grinning at the thought. Draco just threw him a dirty look which was as good as answering the question. Laughing, Harry walked passed him and into the kitchen. "Well, they have the Trace on you stricter than the under aged kids so I guess it's time to learn how." Harry called out. He waited for an answer but none came; he started rummaging around to find something to make for dinner when Draco slowly walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, watching Harry work.

Harry woke up with a start and sat up straight, his forehead aching painfully. When he came to his senses he realized that he'd fallen asleep at his desk and had fallen forward on it. He rubbed his forehead and looked at the papers in front of him, trying to remember what he'd been working on. He'd gone to bed as soon as he'd finished dinner last night, but he'd been tossing and turning all night. He was awake for most of the night trying to fight back his guilt of hiding everything from Ron. His minor panic attack had taken away most of his doubts, but now he was left with a nagging guilt that he was constantly trying to push somewhere else. When he did fall asleep his brain had been attacked by dreams of Ron finding out and Harry being dragged off to Azkaban while Hermione refused to look at him.

It was well passed lunch and he was only half way through the amount of work he'd wanted to have finished. He was considering just using magic to finish the rest when Ron came into his office, shutting the door behind him. He looked serious as he sat down and Harry's heart started to pound in his chest. "Harry, I have a favor to ask."

Harry studied him closely and tried to guess what it could be but he was too nervous to make his brain work properly so he just nodded and didn't say anything.

"I know we haven't caught him yet, but when we finally bring Malfoy in I want you to testify." Ron asked, handing Harry the paper he'd have to sign if he agreed.

"Ron, I don't think that's a good idea. No one would listen to me; everyone knows of our rivalry and everything will be taken as me wanting revenge." Harry said carefully. He realized there was a fine line to being logical and defending Draco so he treaded carefully.

"No they won't! You know people testifying are put under a truth spell, you wouldn't be able to lie if you wanted to!" Ron reminded him. Harry fought very hard to keep his face composed; there were so many things wrong with that statement that he almost lost his breath. The truth spell would only lead to his revealing that Draco was staying with him and there was no way he could let that happen. He looked back up at Ron to tell him that he couldn't do it but this time he really did lose his breath. Ron was his best friend; suddenly everything they've ever been through flashed through Harry's brain and how could he possibly say no?

"Yeah, alright. Of course I'll help," Harry said, dipping his quill in the ink. As he signed his name he hoped with everything inside of him that if this day ever came he could get through it without revealing his part in it. Ron grinned and rolled up the paper, thanking Harry and leaving to take it to Kingsley. Harry dropped his head on the desk, reawakening his bruise and making him groan. Three days ago he had simply been an Auror and suddenly everything had spiraled into this. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything else done that day he decided to call it a day and head home.

He decided to walk and hoped that the open air would help clear his mind a little bit. Despite his restless sleep he had started to believe it was going to work out; now with the testifying hanging over his head there was no other choice except for this to work. In order to keep himself out of Azkaban Draco was going to have to stay with him forever. The thought made Harry stop in his tracks. He was outside of his house already and he stared at it, studying it to see what it might look like to anyone who might have been watching it. Were there any signs that anyone else was living there? Were there any signs that Draco was living there? His attention was distracted as something caught Harry's eye, something orange flickering in the window. It was small, like it was far into the house and a bad feeling crept its way through his bones.

He rushed into the house and had to close his eyes against the smoke. Shutting the door behind him he used his wand to clear the air as he walked further into the house. Finally he made his way to the kitchen where he saw the frying pan was on fire. It was sitting on the kitchen table which was now also on fire. He knew he should be putting it out but instead he was looking around the kitchen until he found Draco, crouching in the corner and crying. Crying? A voice in Harry's head sneered but there was no time for that. He waved his wand and mumbled under his breath until the flames were gone. The frying pan was a black melted mess in the middle of the table, the wood broken and blackened. Sighing with relief that that was over, Harry's eyes found Draco again. His eyes wide and frozen on the table, his knees pulled up close to his body.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly, stepping closer. Draco didn't even glance at Harry, his eyes fixed on where the fire was. Harry glanced at the table and back at Draco and finally it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He was remembering the fire from the Room of Requirement. Harry sank down to the floor and sat next to him, looking up at the table, too. "I'm sorry I wasn't here before."

"I couldn't use my wand." Draco whispered, still staring at the table.

"I know, I'm sorry." Harry said again. He didn't know why he was apologizing but Draco's state was starting to worry him and he felt like it was the only thing he could say. Slowly Draco turned towards Harry and their eyes met. The smell of burning was overwhelming them and making it hard to breathe; Harry waved his wand again and cleared the air. With the sudden burst of clean air Draco seemed to come to his senses again. He shook his head and he stood up, moving around the kitchen awkwardly before going into the sitting room. Harry got up and followed him.

"Sorry about the table, Potter." Draco said, sinking down onto the couch. It was almost his usual, snarky tone so Harry relaxed and sat down, too.

"Whatever, I'll fix it later." Harry said. Draco glanced up at him for one second before looking away again. "So…I have some bad news."

"You're actually here to arrest me?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No…even though you did almost burn my house down. Ron asked me to testify in court if he ever found you."

"And what did you say?" Draco asked looking up again. "Right…you said yes."

"I had to! He's my best friend and I am still an Auror." Harry said lamely.

"I know, I'm not mad Potter." Draco said and he actually sounded fine with it. "You have appearances to keep up; if you weren't good at that I wouldn't be here."

Harry nodded slowly as he thought of something else. "Why are you here? I mean, why did you come to me?"

Draco's brows furrowed. "I already told you, you know how to stay hidden. Besides, you working for the Ministry helps." He added, grinning.

"Right…but given our history, I mean, why not go to your friends first?" Harry asked. Now Draco stopped grinning and he looked away again. "Do you have-" Harry started but his words were cut off when Draco stood up suddenly, trying to leave the room. He started for the kitchen but then changed his mind when he remembered what had happened. By the time he tried to go down the hall Harry was standing in his way, forcing him to stay in the sitting room.

"Let me through, Potter."

"No! Tell me why you came to me for help. I'm risking a lot keeping you here, the least you can do is tell me why you came here."

Draco growled in anger and stormed back into the sitting room. "You're good." He snapped, pacing back and forth. Harry's brows dropped and Draco sighed loudly. "You are a good person and you help people no matter what. You pulled me out of a burning room seconds after I tried to kill you because at the end of the day that doesn't matter. I was a person in trouble and you were able to help so you did and in that moment nothing else mattered." He stopped pacing and he faced Harry. "My so-called friends would sell me out in a second if it meant their freedom and therefore they don't get to know where I am. Right now, I'm thinking that you've pushed aside everything that's happened between us and all you see is someone who needs help. That's why I am here."

Harry lowered his arms and stared at Draco. Draco was right, of course. The moment Draco had asked for his help everything that had ever happened between them had been tossed into the air and rewritten. "I…I'm lying to my best friend for you." Harry said simply. He didn't know why he felt like he had to say it, but he realized that it was to prove it to Draco, that he really was trying to help him. It had taken Draco coming to find him to make him see it, but Harry finally realized that Draco didn't belong in Azkaban. He'd been a kid, just like Harry was, trapped in a war and trying his best to make it to the end of it. Harry had caught a glimpse of Draco wanting to do the right thing once, on top of the Astronomy tower, and suddenly he wondered how hard Draco's struggle actually was.

Draco walked back over to Harry and this time Harry stepped out of his way. Draco paused in front of him and squinted at his head. "What did you do to your forehead?"

"Well, there was this dark lord once and-"

"Fuck you, I mean here, in the middle." Draco said rolling his eyes, bringing his hand up to Harry's forehead. His fingers grazed the bruise from Harry's desk, moving some of his bangs to the side before he lowered his hand. Harry suddenly felt very hot and he swallowed hard, his eyes locked on Draco's.

"My desk," Harry said. His stomach was dropping to the ground over and over as they stood there.

"Hmm…double scar head doesn't sound as good," Draco mused quietly and he continued down the hall, disappearing into the spare bedroom. Harry fell back against the wall so that he wouldn't fall on the ground. His brain was numb, physically not processing anything that was happening. First the fire, and then the fight, and suddenly—what did he even call what had just happened? His cheeks flushed and he shook his head, unwilling to let his mind even go there. He'd felt that monster in his stomach before but this couldn't be the same was just no winning anymore; every time he thought he had a handle on all of this something else happened to set everything back. But what exactly was this happening now? Harry shook his head again because he refused to go there. He forced his brain to stop asking questions and he went back into the kitchen, busying himself with fixing the table and trying to find something for dinner.

As the next week passed by Harry realized he'd been a fool to think this was going to get easier. Ron was becoming obsessed with catching Draco, going as far as putting his face in the Muggle news. Harry had tried to convince him not to and when it wasn't working he recruited Hermione to help but Ron wasn't having any of it. During one of their more recent talks Harry almost slipped and said that Draco had changed but luckily he had stopped himself just in time. The amount of posters he saw on his way home had doubled, now including different ones for Muggles to look at. When Harry walked home he would casually make some of them fall off the wall, but there were too many for this to even make a dent.

Even at home things were not getting any better. He was hardly sleeping at night between his brain nagging him about the secrets he was keeping and the crazy dreams he was having whenever he did sleep. On top of that there was still the buried thought in the back of his mind that he was fighting to keep back there, still not ready to try and deal with that. Just thinking about the way Draco had touched his forehead gave him goose bumps and his mind was trying to make connections that Harry was forcefully shutting down. This was easy when he was alone at work or laying down at night; when he was forced to interact with Draco it was like his brain would shut down. Draco would look at him sometimes in the strangest way and Harry would have to look away, his stomach flipping violently.

On this particular night Harry came home from work and found Draco reading on the couch. He'd taken down twelve new posters that had gone up on his route but the Muggle news had done another report to remind people that he was still out there. Harry had been feeling stressed about it all until he sank down on the couch, leaning back on the cushion and closing his eyes. In the house it was easy to pretend that none of that was happening; he could almost fool himself into thinking that they were simply flat mates without a whole Ministry looking for them. A loud snap made him come back to the real world and he opened his eyes to Draco putting his book down on the coffee table.

"Please tell me you have a chess set." Draco said. "I am so tired of reading all the time and I want something else to do."

"Well I'm sorry my house is so boring, maybe you'd like to go find someplace else to stay?" Harry asked with mocking concern. Draco just stared back at him until he sighed and got up. "Yes, but we're using the Muggle one because you can't use magic."

"The pieces are already enchanted, there's no way they could-"

"Not risking it!" Harry called back. He went into his room and started rummaging through the closet, trying to find his chess set. He pulled his trunk out so he could look easier, pushing it into the middle of the room. While he was looking Draco joined him and started looking through his trunk. Normally this would have made Harry angry but he was only using it for storage now, random things he'd never thrown away but didn't have a place for. Just when his fingers brushed the chess set on the top shelf Draco pulled something out of a book in his trunk.

"'The cupboard under the stairs?'" He read out loud, making Harry turn around. He was surprised to see one of the first Hogwarts letters he'd ever received; shocked that one had even survived. "What's that about?"

"You know how Hogwarts addressed their letters." Harry said, pulling the set down. When he turned back around Draco was looking at him with his brows slightly dropped. "What?"

"I thought all of that was just rumors," Draco said, looking down at the letter again.

Harry scoffed and shook his head. "Nope…mind you when the letters started coming they moved me to a proper bedroom; they thought the house was being watched."

"Letters? Exactly how many did you get?" Draco asked, tossing it back into the trunk and following Harry back to the sitting room. Harry told him the whole story of his first Hogwarts letter while he set up the pieces for the game. When Harry looked up again Draco was staring at him with such surprise that Harry laughed.

"None of it matters now; they were so scared of me after the first year that things got considerably better. Until Dobby came to my house and they found out I wasn't allowed to do magic outside of school." And with that they started swapping stories of their lives before Hogwarts. Harry was not surprised to find out that Draco had been raised very strictly, but he got the sense that most of that was because of Lucius. There was bitterness in his voice when he mentioned his father, but something warmer when he told stories involving his mother. Harry couldn't remember the last time he's been this relaxed. Before he knew it they had played four games of chess and they were both running out of stories to tell. As the silence started stretching longer and longer Harry's mind went back to its usual habit of racing thoughts, but now it was a rush of everything he's been keeping hidden away for the past week. The chess games and the talking had opened the gates to everything he'd been trying to ignore; the strange looks and the random small talk and Draco touching his forehead, his brain going numb and his stomach dropping; he looked up at Draco and his mind froze as their eyes met.

Could Draco tell what he'd been thinking? He felt the warmth in his cheeks and wondered how visible the redness was. Draco was looking at him with one of those strange looks again and Harry got the feeling that he'd been waiting for Harry to finally get there. But where had he arrived? Suddenly the wall was up again and Harry shook his head, looking down at the chess board. "I think I'm going to go to bed now," Harry said nodding. He stood up and Draco got up too, stepping around the table. "Well, if you're leaving too we should get the lights."

Draco pulled out his wand and Harry realized too late. It was waving through the air when Harry started to protest, reaching out to knock it from his hand but he was standing too far. The lights went out and Harry stood frozen, staring at Draco with his eyes so wide they actually hurt.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck!" Draco said, stuffing his wand away as if he could undo the magic by hiding the wand. No one heard the faint pops outside of the house, but Harry looked out and saw Ron standing in front of the window and at least four others with him.

"Don't worry, Harry! We're coming to get him!" Ron shouted. "I swear if you've done anything stupid, Malfoy, I'll make you wish you'd never been born!"

"Fuck!" Draco whispered harshly again, running his hands through his hair and looking at Harry again. "They think I forced my way in here, that I'm holding you hostage!"

"It's fine, I'll talk to them and-"

"No! Then you'll get arrested, too." Draco said, going towards the door. Harry moved quickly and stepped in front of him.

"Don't be stupid! They're not going to break through the charms!"

"Of course they are, Potter! And what will you tell them when they come in here? They are going to take you in, too."

"No, they won't! I'll explain and-"

"The charges against me are real, Potter. I actually am guilty of things, or have you forgotten?" Draco asked, moving closer to the door. Harry was starting to panic. Everything they had been working for, the secrets and the stress and the hiding, was about to be undone because Draco wanted to turn himself in! Harry couldn't even believe Draco was considering it, especially after ditching his pride to ask Harry for help. Draco moved even closer and Harry pressed his back to the door, his arms spread out. He was vaguely aware that Aurors were trying to break into the house while they stood here arguing. Draco stared down at him and stepped closer, their eyes locked and Harry was barely breathing. This was it, the thought he'd been keeping buried away for the last week. He would have bet his Firebolt that Draco was about to lean in and kiss him. He felt such a rush of emotions then that he almost fell over; he was terrified and nervous and even though Aurors were going to bust in at any moment and arrest them both he had never wanted anything more.

Harry's eyes were locked on Draco's and he didn't notice him pulling his wand back out. "I'm sorry, Potter, but I can't let you go down, too." Draco said quietly. It took Harry a moment to realize what he'd said and before Harry could make any kind of protest there was a bright red light; he saw the sadness in Draco's eyes for one second before everything went black.

Harry woke up feeling slightly disoriented and sick. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. He was in his bedroom and judging by the light coming in it was afternoon. As he swung his legs off the bed everything from the night before rushed into his head and he closed his eyes again, squeezing the bridge of his nose. He needed to go find Draco and talk to him; Harry was angry at the way Draco had been caught and he was also confused by it. As long as he's known Draco, Draco has always been about self preservation. Why would he just give himself up without any kind of fight? They could have Disapperated from inside the house and they could have kept running.

As he changed his clothes something else had crept forward in his head and his face flushed with embarrassment. When Draco was moving closer to the door Harry had been sure that—he shook his head and didn't finish the thought. How could he have possibly thought that Draco was going to kiss him? Now that he really thought about it it sounded completely ridiculous. He felt his stomach go numb as he thought about how much he'd wanted it to happen and he felt foolish for being upset that it hadn't. There was more important things to worry about right now; he took a deep breath and buried those thoughts in the back of his mind again. He would have to deal with them later because now there was going to be a trial to get through.

He found Ron and Hermione sitting on his couch and both of them stood when he entered the room. "Harry! We finally got him! He's in Azkaban right now-"

"I am going to see him." Harry said, going for his jacket.

"What? Harry, why?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ron nervously.

Harry looked between the both of them; Draco had Stunned Harry to get away, he had said so himself, so Harry made sure to stick with that as long as he could. He knew all the lies would be unraveled at the trial but he was going to keep it up as long as he could. They were already going to be hurt when they found out; doing it earlier was not going to help anyone. "I want to know why he broke in here; I want to know how so I can fix that problem." Harry said finally.

"Well, do you feel alright? Couldn't you wait until-"

"I feel fine, Hermione." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. "I won't be gone long, you guys can go home." He threw on his jacket and all three of them stepped outside. Harry watched them Disapperate first before he followed, landing with a small pop in the Ministry. The only way to get to Azkaban was through the Ministry, an idea to stop anyone showing up there without the Ministry knowing about it. Ten minutes later, after assuring Kingsley that he really wanted to do this, he was Apperating in the visitor's room at Azkaban. The Auror there waved for Harry to sit and then he left to get Draco.

He knew the visitor's room was nowhere near the dementors but he still felt the bone-chilling hopelessness in here. He was considering casting a Patronus just to warm the room up a bit when the door opened and Draco was led in, the door closing behind him. He eyed Harry for a second before joining him at the table, smirking his usual cocky smirk. This did nothing to help Harry's temper. "You think you're so fucking clever, Stunning me to get out of there." Harry snapped. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"If I hadn't we would have both been arrested-"

"We could have ran! I couldn't have helped you-"

"No one asked you to do that!" Draco shouted.

"You did! You asked for my help and-"

"Your help, that was all! No one asked you to become a fugitive! You did what you could and it wasn't enough…I'll finally be where I belong and you don't have to disappoint your friends." Draco interrupted. He wouldn't look at Harry; Harry's stomach did a small flip again as he stared at the proof that Draco had turned himself in to protect Harry. Harry swallowed hard and looked down at the ground as well. Just then there was a pounding on the door. Both of them looked up surprised. When Harry looked back at Draco his eyes were wide and full of terror.

"I'm going to get you out of here, do you understand? At the trial I am going to make sure they let you go." Harry said. Draco was shaking his head and Harry stood up and grabbed the sides of his face, forcing Draco to look at him. "The things you are being charged for are minor and on top of that I have a plan. You are getting out of here." Their eyes were locked together and there was another pounding at the door. Harry glanced over at the door, cursing how little time they had. He looked back to Draco and he was seized by a wild idea. Leaning forward before he could change his mind he pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco let out a small moan of surprise and Harry pulled away just as quickly. The knocking had been a minute warning and right on cue the Auror from before came in, taking Draco by the arm and leading him out of the room. "You are getting out." Harry said again but Draco only stared back, not saying anything. As the door shut behind them Harry felt the rush of cold again; shivering against it he turned on the spot and Disapperated.

Two days after his visit Harry found himself at the Ministry again, sitting outside of the courtroom and waiting to be summoned in for his testimony. The trail had already been going on for an hour and Harry had no idea what was being said. He leaned back against the wall and twirled his wand in his fingers, trying to prepare for what was going to happen when he got in there. This was the moment he'd been dreading, mostly because Ron was in there and he was worried about how far his testimony was going to go. Just then the door opened and he was waved in; he stood up and took a deep breath and then followed the woman into the courtroom. He found Ron first and nodded towards him; next he looked around at the Wizengamot but it was only to give him something to do while he moved his eyes to Draco.

Harry had to control his gasp as he took in Draco's state. He was so much paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes. He was chained to the chair and he sat slumped over as if he'd already given up. Harry was led to the testifying chair and he sat down, his eyes still on Draco.

"Mr. Potter, please be reminded that by agreeing to testify you are under a binding, magical contract to tell the truth." Someone said from the Wizengamot. Harry nodded to show that he heard and understood. "Please start by telling us what evidence you have against Mr. Malfoy."

"For," Harry said quietly, looking from Draco to Ron and then down to the ground.

"I'm sorry?"

"You mean my evidence for Mr. Malfoy." Harry said again, this time louder. Draco was looking at him as if he'd sprouted tentacles from his head and Ron had sat up on the edge of his seat, his brows crossed with confusion. "I'm not exactly sure what you have on your list there but these are things I've seen with my own eyes. On top of the Astronomy tower he had a chance to kill Dumbledore and he chose not to, lowering his wand instead. Also, when my friends and I were captured by Snatchers during the war he refused to identify me, saving our lives."

Whispers broke out in the Wizengamot. Ron stood up now and stormed into the middle of the court. "Harry! He was working with You-Know-Who and let Death Eaters into Hogwarts! He almost killed Katie and—and me with his attempts to get Dumbledore! And every year at school-"

"I know that," Harry said, looking at Ron sadly. Because he did know, better than anyone, the constant rivalry that existed with Draco. But he was under oath to tell the truth and finally he could see everything for what it really was. "His family was being threatened and we both know we would do whatever it took to save our families as well."

"He broke into your house and was going to kill-"

"No," Harry said cutting him off. Ron set his jaw in anger. Harry swallowed and continued. "He didn't break in, I let him in. He came to me for help and I agreed."

"You agreed to hide him from the Ministry?" Someone asked above Harry. Harry's eyes were stuck on Ron.

"Yes…he's been staying with me for about a week." Harry admitted. Draco looked down at the ground and Ron looked devastated. Harry's chest hurt but he continued on. "We were all kids, caught in the middle of a war; we were threatened and manipulated, some of us more than others. Everyone knows that Malfoy and I don't have the greatest history, but a school boy rivalry is not enough to send someone to Azkaban and everything else he's being charged with was attempts to save his family and I don't think that deserves Azkaban either." The silence that followed these words was so thick that Harry was finding it difficult to breathe a little bit. He kept his eyes on Ron, trying to communicate how sorry he was for everything. "I know it was wrong to hide him and I'll accept whatever punishment you give me, but he doesn't deserve Azkaban and I think you all know that, too."

"We cannot punish you unless the Head Auror presses charges, Mr. Potter." The woman said. Harry looked at Ron again and his chest hurt because he knew Ron wouldn't press charges, even though Harry had lied to him, and now Harry felt even worse about the lying. "We will, however, take our vote for Mr. Malfoy, if that is all you have to say." She continued. "All those who think the defendant is guilty?" Harry's eyes were boring into Ron's and he had no idea who was raising their hands. He'd known this was going to happen but there was no way he could have prepared for how Ron was looking at him now. "Mr. Malfoy…you are free to go." The words reached Harry's ears and he felt the relief flood through him, but his eyes were still on Ron. Ron took a deep breath and then turned away, storming out of the courtroom.

"Fuck," Harry said and he jumped out of the seat, chasing after him. "Ron, wait!" Harry called, running after him down a deserted corridor. "Ron, I'm sorry-"

"Fuck you, Harry! What the hell was that?" Ron shouted.

"I was forced to tell the truth and-"

"In there, but not for the rest of the week! Every time I came to your office and every time we talked about how frustrating it was that he was still out there he was at YOUR HOUSE!" Ron shouted even louder. Harry let him yell and didn't interrupt. Ron ran his hands through his hair and turned to Harry again. "Why would you help him?"

"I don't know…I know what being on the run is like and the war-" Harry shrugged and pressed his temples. "Things are different now." Harry finished lamely. He didn't know what to tell Ron…it had started with him feeling bad for Draco but after that kiss Harry didn't know anymore. He hardly understood what he was feeling himself, let alone enough to explain it to Ron right now. Perhaps one day they could revisit the conversation and Harry could explain it better, but for now that was all he had.

"You always have to be the fucking hero." Ron sighed, shaking his head at Harry. "I'll see you later." He said and he turned and left, leaving Harry alone in the corridor. Harry sighed loudly and dropped his head in his hands, glad that all of it was finally over. With that thought he went back to the courtroom but it was already deserted. He walked in fully to make sure and he felt something squeezing his chest. Had Draco left? Harry mentally slapped himself for being stupid enough to think he would do anything different. Draco Malfoy was, and always will be about self-preservation. He took one last look at the empty chair before leaving the courtroom.

When Harry got to his house he paused on the landing, his hand hovering over the knob. He knew what he was hoping for, what he wanted to see when he went inside but he was setting himself up. Sighing, he pushed the door open and leaned against it to close it. He reached for his wand to turn the lights on but they came on before his wand was even fully out of his pocket. Harry looked around the room and saw Draco leaning against the back of the couch. "I thought you had left." Harry said, hanging his jacket up and moving into the room. Draco came forward, not saying anything, but grabbing the back of Harry's head and pulling him in for a kiss. "Mmph!" Harry let out in surprise, his eyes wide and fixed on Draco's which were shut tight. Slowly Harry closed his eyes as well and parted his lips, resting his hands on Draco's waist.

Draco's tongue surged into his mouth and Harry moaned, pulling Draco's shirt into his fists. The kiss deepened and years of rivalry came through, each of them fighting for control of the kiss. When they finally pulled apart for air Draco wasted no time; his long fingers were already working the buttons of Harry's shirt. He grabbed it roughly by the shoulders and pulled it off, tossing it aside. Harry watched Draco's eyes traveling up his body until they met his own. Harry swallowed hard and reached out, starting on the buttons of Draco's shirt. He was nervous though and his fingers were fumbling; swearing under his breath he grabbed the hem and just pulled it over Draco's head. He only had a few seconds to look because Draco was on him again, kissing his jaw line and moving down to Harry's neck. He alternated between kisses and bites and Harry was gasping, one hand lost in Draco's hair and the other moving along Draco's side.

Draco pulled back and pushed Harry to the couch until he was against the side of it, unable to go any farther without falling back. When Harry's butt hit the side of the couch Draco's hands were on the button of his pants, pulling them down before Harry even realized they'd been opened. Harry's boxers were tenting up and Draco bit his lip, meeting Harry's eyes as he slipped his fingers into the hem and dropped those as well. Harry's face flushed as he stood there exposed; Draco leaned in and kissed Harry again, his hands slowly roaming downwards. When they were at his hips Draco pulled back and kneeled on the ground. Harry stared down with wide eyes, unable to believe that this was happening. He grabbed the arm of the couch as Draco flicked his tongue over the tip before taking Harry's cock into his mouth. "Fuck," Harry gasped, throwing his head back. As Draco started to move back and forth Harry looked down, his breath catching in his throat. He felt his orgasm building already and he gripped the couch hard trying to hold it back. "Fuck, Draco, I can't hold it-" Harry gasped, his hand moving to Draco's head and pulling his hair into his fist.

Draco let out a moan but Harry couldn't let go; he warned Draco again and Draco only moaned in reply. The sound vibrated against Harry's cock and that pushed him over the edge. With a loud groan he came and Draco slowed his rhythm, sucking hard as waved coursed though Harry. When it was over Harry let out a final moan as Draco took his mouth off of Harry's cock, wiping it with the back of his hand. "Fuck, Harry, you almost pulled my hair out." Draco said smirking. Harry huffed out a laugh and ran a hand through his own hair. When he looked at Draco again Draco was leaning in, kissing him again. Slowly Draco spun them around so Draco was leaning against the couch and Harry didn't miss what that was implying. When they pulled apart Harry's fingers fumbled on the button of Draco's pants, finally slipping the plastic through. When they dropped Draco stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Harry swallowed hard and his hands hovered over Draco's hips, over the elastic of Draco's boxers.

Draco reached out and placed his hand on Harry's cheek, making Harry meet his eyes. Harry nodded once and looked back down, pulling at the elastic with his index fingers and sliding his hands down. The fabric slid slowly and Draco moaned as it cleared his cock, releasing his erection. Harry let the boxers fall to the ground and Draco stepped out of those, too. Harry knelt down before the nerves took over again. Harry reached forward and grabbed the base; as he moved forward Draco touched his cheek one more time before sliding his hand back into Harry's hair. Harry opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head, moving forward to take the rest in. It didn't all fit at first but as he moved back and forth he got more used to the feeling of it and it became easier. Draco was moaning and breathing heavily which was making Harry hard again because he was doing that, causing those sounds. Harry alternated between a fast pace and then slow pulls, glancing up to watch Draco's face twist in pleasure.

"Fuck, Harry, stand up." Draco groaned suddenly.

"What's wrong? It's not good?" Harry asked when he was eye level again.

Draco shook his head and grabbed Harry's face, resting his forehead on Harry's. "Harry, it's fucking perfect but I don't want to finish yet." Draco said. He turned them around so Harry was leaning against the couch again. He kissed Harry hard and guided him, half lifting him onto the arm of the couch without breaking the kiss. When they finally broke apart Draco was searching Harry's eyes, his hands still holding Harry's hips. "Do you want to-"

"Yes," Harry breathed desperately, grabbing Draco's face. "Please, yes!" The kiss that followed was sloppy and nothing but lust. Draco pushed Harry back and he fell onto the couch cushions, the small of his back still on the arm of the chair. Draco was leaning over him, kissing him still and holding his arms down before pulling away and meeting his eyes one more time before standing up. He bent Harry's knees so he would be more comfortable and to hold his balance better and then he bent down, out of sight. Just a moment later Harry felt his hole become wet and warm, making him moan loudly. Draco placed his index finger on Harry's hole and Harry held his breath, waiting. Draco pushed in slowly and Harry bit his lip; he slowly pulled his finger back out and started a steady rhythm. When it became easier he added a second finger and this time Harry called out, but it was followed by a moan so Draco continued.

He slowly spread his fingers apart, widening Harry's hole. When he heard Harry breathing easier he added the third; Harry got used to that much quicker now and soon he was begging for more. After several pumps Draco pulled his fingers out and grabbed Harry's hips, positioning himself closer. Their eyes met again and Harry bit his lip, taking in a deep breath. He felt the head of Draco's cock on his hole for one second before he pushed forward, slowly filling Harry. "Mmm, fuck!" Draco gasped as he watched his cock disappearing into Harry. When he was all the way in he paused and Harry gripped the couch cushion, begging Draco to move. Draco obliged and started a slow rhythm.

It was like nothing Harry had ever felt before; not only the physical part of it but the whole experience. Even in his short time with Ginny he'd never felt anything like this. He was consumed by lust and there was a passion gripping him that he never knew existed. Whatever had brought them together was something he never knew he'd wanted until now that he had it. Even more he knew he never wanted to lose it. As Draco set a faster rhythm Harry wanted to get closer, he needed to be closer. He wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and he pushed himself up on his arms. Draco helped him change position and soon Harry was sitting on the arm rest, leaning back so Draco could still enter him easily. The new position allowed Draco to hit the perfect spot and Harry shouted out, wrapping his arm around Draco's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Draco continued to hit that spot and Harry felt like he was going to explode. With everything else going on he hadn't noticed his own erection, so hard now that it was almost painful.

Draco moved his hands up to Harry's back and he pulled away from the kiss. "Take it, Harry…stroke it for me." Draco said between moans. Harry nodded and slipped his hand between them, gripping his own cock and pumping it along with Draco. Draco's forehead rested against Harry's and he moaned louder as he watched. "I'm so fucking close…."

"Me, too." Harry groaned, his hand moving faster. The air was filled only with groans and grunts and heavy breathing. Draco glanced up and met Harry's eyes but Harry only held them for a moment before his orgasm exploded. He felt his legs tighten and pull Draco so close that it was hard for him to keep moving; he shouted out as the waves rushed through him, his come shooting out in strings onto Draco's stomach. His whole body was twitching and shaking and Draco was pushed over the edge. Swearing loudly he pushed one last time into Harry before he came as well, his fingers digging into Harry's shoulders as he arched back, filling Harry completely. He pumped in and out a couple more times as the orgasm passed before finally pulling out, letting Harry fall back onto the couch cushions and then falling on top of him. They stayed like that for a little while, mostly to catch their breaths, before Harry couldn't anymore. "Draco…this is hurting my back." He said, pushing at Draco's head.

Draco slowly stood up and pulled Harry with him so Harry was sitting up on the arm rest again. Draco leaned into Harry's chest and they stayed like that for another few moments before that became uncomfortable as well.

"We should go lay down or something," Harry said quietly. He was exhausted and he could only think of sprawling out on the bed and sleeping. Draco nodded against his chest and Harry slowly slid off of the couch, forcing Draco to stand up normally. Harry led the way down the hall and he climbed into bed, laying on his back and spreading all of his limbs out. Draco crawled up and hovered over Harry for just a moment before bending down and kissing him. Then he settled himself on the bed beside Harry, his head on Harry's chest and one arm draped over his stomach. Harry could feel his brain trying to start up, to process the whole night and figure out where they would go from here but he was simply too tired. He forced his brain to remain quiet and he was losing the battle with his eye lids. Draco was already passed out, his steady breathing giving Harry something to focus on instead. Storing a mental note to deal with it in the morning, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


End file.
